Talk:Mountain 2
New Species Oh yeah, another new species so we need to have a vote here. I would suggest calling it Copter because it resembles that of the fan-made species in the FB wiki. Ivan247Talk Page 06:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :I agree.--Majorlee (talk) 10:19, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Can I have a picture? There no picture of it in this wiki. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 10:24, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Here: Also, those who are updating after a consensus is made, you can use this to make the species navigation bar after putting this picture into a properly sized black square as the BG. Ivan247Talk Page 10:36, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I'd call it propeller. -Loading signature... Loading link... 10:39, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I vote for Copter. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 10:39, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I'd say it's more like Parachute actually. Look-a-troopa (talk) 11:09, July 13, 2012 (UTC) True, it's look a bit the same as parachute, but how it move? Poisonshot ProfileTalk 11:19, July 13, 2012 (UTC) When it glides, it looks nothing like a Copter or Propeller anymore. Look-a-troopa (talk) 11:22, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I vote Copter, propeller is ok, but copter sounds better, and how would a parachute fly up? Connor MacLeod (talk) 12:23, July 13, 2012 (UTC) An Copter can fly up almost anywhere. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 12:46, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I'd agree to the parachute, but it acts nothing like it. I'd agree to the copter, but it looks a little skimped. My vote goes to copter. 13:40, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I saw a video of Mountain 2, and it definitely calls them Copter, but I understand that Logo call it Propeller. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 14:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) How about a new name? I'd suggest Glider. Look-a-troopa (talk) 15:05, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Not really... there even a Glider species in Fan-Ball. I sometimes call them Flying Cute Cherry, but that Because of the color and the head. There a video of the species:Mountain 2 Boss Battle, all right reserved to TheMetaProductions. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 15:23, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I vote for Copter!-- ''page/ '' 16:17, July 13, 2012 (UTC) So, I think the decision is Copter! 5 for Copter, 1 for Propeler, 1 2 (negateck voted here :P) for Glider/Parachute! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 16:35, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I would call them Helicopters as species but Copter is the same thing, so Copter it is! Mr. Nonsense (talk) 18:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I beat Mountain 2 in less than 30 seconds, thanks to my 100% Physical team! Mr. Nonsense (talk) 18:56, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Red Roundhead Copter: AT: 1-1 Lv: 61 LP: 1500 Gold: 500 Exp: 500 Drop: none Red Boss Roundhead Copter: Bullet AT: 66-66 after impact: 3-6 Lv: 65 LP: 30000 (not as high as Grey Big X Walker) Gold: 5000 Exp: 6500 Drop: none Mr. Nonsense (talk) 19:01, July 13, 2012 (UTC) More info Here: http://www26.atwiki.jp/stickranger/pages/811.html Mr. Nonsense 19:28, July 13, 2012 (UTC) English Version of this page. Mr. Nonsense (talk) 00:07, July 14, 2012 (UTC) IIITS POLL TIME!! What should we call the new species? Copter Parachute Yup. POLLS DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:54, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Copter wins with a landslide. Obviously. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:37, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I wonder who will vote for parachute? -Loading signature... Loading link... 06:22, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Thats final Copter it is. Mr. Nonsense (talk) 04:39, July 14, 2012 (UTC)